


After Sirius

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The four days after Sirius leaves, Regulus falls apart.





	After Sirius

Day one after Sirius:  
His parents hide inside one of their many rooms and don’t come out. The tapestry reeks strongly of ashes and smoke even now and Sirius is no longer there, his face as burnt as Andromeda’s. Regulus strokes a finger over the damaged cloth, memories of dark hair and warm sheets and brothers loving each other in wrong ways running through his mind. He keeps expecting to see Sirius around the house but never does. The world seems wrong, somehow.  
Day two after Sirius:  
His father announces over dinner that Regulus has been made the official heir. The older man’s voice is reluctant, Sirius had always been his favorite. Regulus sips his glass of water and wishes for his brother.  
That night, he tears up the photo of himself and Sirius as children, standing beside each other in tuxedos and smiling at the camera, hand in hand. Those children are dead now, and he shouldn’t be thinking of his not-brother.  
Day three after Sirius:  
“I’m going to go buy some new robes, Mother,” Regulus says to his silent mother, who nods briefly in acknowledgement before glancing back at her embroidery. He curses Sirius inside his mind and summons his wallet before Disapparating.  
When he gets to Diagon Alley, he catches a glimpse Sirius and a skinny brown-haired boy with craggy scars down his face kissing behind one of the shops. Sirius’s hands are on the brown-haired boy’s back, pulling him closer. His traitorous mind reminds him of when he would be the one Sirius kissed when nobody was looking, when it was his name that Sirius would whisper lovingly.  
Regulus storms away before either of them can see him, but not before he points his wand at the brown-haired boy and sets his tattered, torn robes on fire.  
Day four after Sirius:  
Regulus wakes up screaming, thrashing in his bed like a madman. The image of a caliginous cave. It’s so cold in his room. For the first time, he realizes that Sirius truly isn’t coming back, because in the past his older brother would always be there with comforting words and a hug whenever Regulus had a nightmare.  
He glances at the sky and screams.


End file.
